


Wild MIDORIYA fled!

by agentpiglet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpiglet/pseuds/agentpiglet
Summary: What if most legendaries flee without fighting because they don't want to be caught and lose their freedom? What if Izuku decided to do something about it?Short stories about Kacchan and Deku's adventure as pokemon trainers with the occasional appearance of reluctant-rival Todoroki Shouto.





	Wild MIDORIYA fled!

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Midoriya fled!
> 
> Not beta'ed.

Katsuki was done. He was so done with battling all these catterpies and weedles and fucking ratattas just to get back to his new home in boring, old New Bark Town.

Fuck his good deed of the year. He probably should have let that stupid professor send a fucking TEN YEAR OLD to some old man's house in the middle of the night. If only he hadn't run out of antidote and had to go to Cherrygrove anyway.

Katsuki cursed for the hundredth time as he accidentally met eyes with another bug catcher. What were all these kids doing out in the middle of the night?

Also, what was up with that professor? Suddenly entrusting him with something probably important even though it hasn't even been a month since he and his parents moved in. Having lived in the city for almost all his life, Katsuki couldn't fathom anyone giving a stranger this much trust.

He even got a Cyndaquil out of the deal.

Barron of Death was not half bad, Katsuki thought, almost maniacally as he sent another catterpie back to it's trainer's pokeball with an ember. Heh, noobs.

Aside from the money, the only other good thing about this was all the level ups his pokemon was getting.

"Hey, you're a pretty good trainer. Why don't we exchange pho-."

"HUH?!" Katsuki snarled, the same one he'd given all the trainers who so much implied that he would want to be buddy buddy with fucking Bug Catchers.

The kid gave an offended huff but Katsuki didn't care, already calling for Baron to follow him out of the tall grass.

He just wanted to get back home and give this stupid egg to the professor. Hopefully, he could still catch a few hours of rest before heading to Violet City to challenge the gym leader.

He was just one hedge away from Cherrygrove when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he - fucking fuck - met eyes with another trainer, judging by the pokeballs strapped to his waist and the fucking rattata squicking by his foot. The trainer looked at Katsuki's hand which had been holding the egg all this time (so he forgot that his bag was still full, fuck you), but Katsuki already knew how this will go. So without giving the other a chance to say his spiel, he sent Baron to intercept the boy.

"Oh, no I'm-," 

"Let's fucking get this over with." He interrupted. "Ember!"

"Hey!" The trainer shouted in alarm. His rattata had no time to dodge and took on the full brunt of the attack. Katsuki was not worried. The nearest pokemon center was just around the corner and he just wanted to get home and sleep. And it was also the other boys fault. If he had the audacity to look Katsuki in the eye and challenge him to a battle, then he should have been ready to have his ass kicked.

The dust cleared, Katsuki fully expecting to see a fainted rattata and prepared to call back his pokemon.

But what happened was this.

The rat pokemon did receive the attack head on but it didn't seem to have a single scratch on it. Even the stone accessory hanging on it's collar seemed like it didn't budge an inch.

What happened after was Katsuki's cyndaquil fainting from a tackle, the other trainer profusely apologizing as if he didn't mean for his rattata to beat Katsuki in one move.

Katsuki blankly summoned Baron back to it's ball, completely forgetting his other five pokemons. Still mindless, he looked at the bowed head of the other trainer. He wasn't fast enough to stop the other from bolting - that was some running shoes he has - and he was still in a daze as he waited for the nurse to heal Baron.

Only once he set foot outside of the center did his emotion caught up to him.

"THE FUCK?!"


End file.
